Super Smash Brothers: The Beginning
by SmashFan5
Summary: How I think the Smashers met each other for the first time and also meet Master Hand. Nintendo references abound. First story so please give feedback when reviewing. I'm pretty new to this site.
1. Prologue

Super Smash Brothers: The Beginning

Prologue

In a dark void, there is a vast nothingness which might overwhelm a person. However, if one looked and could travel at the speed of light they might see a small piece of land. Yet, on this land there were many features to be seen. There were mountains, grasslands, deserts, and other natural biomes. But what would most catch the person's eye is a large structure at the center of this world. The structure itself looks imposing even from a far view, but when looked at in a near view, one could see it was very detailed when made. The structure was a tower, it was approximately 128m tall, and when it shined it gave off a rainbow like hue. Its mode defining feature though, was a large symbol emblazoned on it, a cross inside a circle.

If one was brave to go inside, they would think it was very vast yet had no inhabitants. But the title did have a lavish interior. Each room was decorated in beautiful designs, and many were very technological. If one was also lucky they might have seen a giant room that had many computers inside. This was the Main Control Room, a place that controlled all the functions of the Tower, and right now, it was being used by a big white gloved, right hand.

"No, this one just won't do," the hand muttered, "A giant turtle? No, not this one either." The hand was looking at a monitor which was filled with information on many different characters (one would also think the hand was stalking them). "A fat penguin, some weird psychic creature, a talking cat, damn it, they won't work either!" The hand growled in frustration. "I need some good fighters but whom?" He began scrolling through the data before he stopped. "Wait a minute," he muttered. He began peering at the data. "There!" He pointed at eight figures. The hand began to smile, or at least as something of a smile. "Perfect," he said as numerous purple crystals began surrounding him…

**Hello all, my name is Smashfan5 and welcome to my first story! I hope you all enjoy it and will wait for new chapters that will come out soon. Super Smash Bros is one of my favorite series and I conveyed it well in this chapter. Next time, will be seeing the main characters, but before that please R&amp;R. Thanks!**

**Gotta' go, Smashfan5 out**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Heroes Gather

**Mario World- The Mushroom Kingdom**

It was a bright sunny day in the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom. At least it usually was when there weren't any kidnapping, and on this particular day, a figure could be seen walking. However, this person wasn't just some random Toad. He had on a red shirt and a blue overall, had white gloves, brown shoes, and was portly in appearance. He had a mustache and looked nice. But what stood out for him most of all, was a red cap with an M on it. The man's mane was Mario. "Ah, it's-a been some time since I-a saw princess," said Mario. "Hopefully, she won't-a be worried-a about me being late." Whistling, he ran on his way…before he bumped into something. "Mamma mia, what was that!" He looked at the small object in front of him, realizing it was a letter addressed to him. "Hmmm,' he opened it and read what it said. Immediately, a rainbow colored portal shot out and before Mario could even say "What" the portal sucked him in instantly disappearing quickly.

**Legend of Zelda World- Hyrule**

A lone rider could be seen far into the distance. He had many elfish features including a green cap, a tunic, leggings, boots, and even pointy ears. But he was no ordinary elf, he was Link the Hero of Time. Riding on his trusty horse Epona, and brandishing his weapons the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, he was on his way to Kakariko Village. However, upon seeing a small object, stopped. Dismounting, Link went up to the small letter and found it was addressed to him. After reading the letter, a portal came out startling Link and promptly sucked him up before disappearing. Epona just calmly grazed during the entire turn of events.

**Kirby World- Dreamland**

A pink puffball with red feet was strolling in the peaceful pastures. The puffball's name was Kirby. Just then he saw a bright red tomato on the ground. Loving food more than anything else, Kirby attempted to inhale it, but not before he also inhaled an envelope. Spitting it out, Kirby realized it was for him. Opening it and reading the contents, he was sucked into a rainbow colored portal immediately.

**Pokémon World- Viridian Forest**

It was morning, and many creatures were waking up in the safety of the forests, they are called pokémon. But one pokémon in particular was still sleeping. It was mouse-like and had yellow fur with red cheeks, it was called a Pikachu. However, an envelope would gently rustle him awake. Looking at it, he found it was for him. Understanding human language, he read it, and was startled to see a portal waiting for him. He was soon sucked up and transported to who knows where.

**Star Fox World- Lylat System**

"Fox, we got mail," "Mail? We hardly get those," the person who said that just now was an anthropomorphic fox, and was wearing a futuristic outfit. His name was Fox McCloud, leader of Team Starfox. "What kind of mail is it Slippy?" "You read it," reading it, Fox smiled. "Nice, it's been some time since I did some footwork." "Fox, if you're going to go take this." Fox's mentor, Peppy Hare came with a black blaster. "It's your father's old blaster, he'd want you to have it." "Thanks Peppy," "Now you be careful out there, wouldn't want my rival to be in pieces," "I'll keep that in check Falco." Right when he said that, a rainbow portal came out and sucked him up, leaving a stunned band of mercenaries.

**Metroid World- Brinstar**

On the planet, an orange armored bounty hunter was ready to take flight after another successful mission. The hunter's name was Samus Aran, one of the most famed bounty hunters in the galaxy. Right now she (Yes, Samus is a girl) was just about to take off when she received an incoming message. After she read it, a rainbow portal came out and sucked her up, leaving the cockpit empty.

**Yoshi World- Yoshi Island**

It was a sunny day on the island and many multicolored dinosaurs were peacefully going about their lives. There were called Yoshis. But one particular green Yoshi was famous, he was friends with Mario and even helped him when was a baby, he was simply called Yoshi. Right now, he was eating some fruits until he noticed an envelope in the grass. Seeing it was for him, he opened it up and read it, just before he was sucked up by a rainbow portal.

**Donkey Kong World- Donkey Kong Island**

It was a peaceful day on DK Island. Bananas were ripe and certain crocodiles were not there disrupting the peace. One ape in particular, was enjoying the peace. He had on a red tie that had the initials DK on it. His name was Donkey Kong. Right now, he was on his hammock, enjoying a bunch of bananas. Right then he found an envelope that had fallen in into his bunch. Wondering who sent it, he began reading it. Just after he read it, a rainbow portal came out and sucked him up leading him to parts unknown.

The letter each had gotten said the following:

_Dear Smasher,_

_You are invited to the Super Smash Bros Tourney. The 64th of its kind, you will fight many different opponents from across the universe. It is your goal to become the winner. There will be more details later on. Don't worry about the transportation. _

_ Your Host,_

_ Master Hand_

Now, each fighter was destined to meet each other. In a battle of fate, there would be many friendships and many rivalries. However, their lives would never be the same again.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry if this was late. I just moved and therefore did not have access to a computer. Rest assured though, because I will upload more chapters frequently. I know there isn't fighting but there will be soon. As for now, please R and R. Constructive criticism and feedback are welcome (please no flames), I'm still new here after all. Next time, our heroes will finally meet each other. Until then, this is Smashfan5 signing out.**


End file.
